Ten
is an Oni toddler and Lum's cousin. History Ten came to earth to see what kind of person Lum's new fiance Moroboshi Ataru was, but he instantly decides that Ataru is not suitable for her. So, with Lum acting as his legal guardian, he moves into the Moroboshi house in order to break them up through various schemes. Ten is nearly a pyromaniac with his constant fire-breathing, but his mother is a fire fighter who loves her job with a passion and is always traveling. This is the second reason he lives on Earth with Lum, and whenever his mother comes to Earth he holds back on the fire breathing so as to not get in trouble. Ten's mother has given a fire bell to Ataru to summon her with whenever he sees a fire, and Ataru loves to egg Ten on and then ring the bell just as he's about to breath fire. Personality When pretty girls are around, his behavior is remarkably similar to Ataru, although he masks it well in the guise of "I'm just an innocent baby", which shows how much of a child he still is. On the other hand, he behaves like a brat towards all of the male students of Tomobiki High School especially Ataru, thus earning the name "Jariten" from them. Whenever he is treated badly by Ataru or other male students in his class, Ten tends to get revenge on those who mistreat him to show them how badly he was hurt by them even if it means burying the Tomobiki school underground. Ten is scared of his own mother, who is a firefighter and extremely strict towards pyromaniacs (ironically Ten can breath fire). He seems to be hiding this ability from her so he wouldn't get into trouble with her. Appearance Ten has a small horn on the back of his head. Powers and Abilities *'Flight' - Ten can fly all depending on his will, but he cannot fly fast just like Lum. *'Breathing Fire' - Ten can breathe massive amounts of fire from his mouth, often to get revenge on those who mistreat him. Relationships 'Lum' Lum and Ten share a strong relationship. Ten trusts Lum more than anyone else, one could almost say Lum is even more mother to him than Ten's own Mother. When Ataru is about to attack him, he hides behind Lum for protection. At series beginning, Ten spied Ataru for Lum and warned her anytime Ataru was contacting other girls like Shinobu. Before Lum attended to Tomobiki school, they used to either spend time in Lum's UFO or just fly around exploring the town and its animals. When Lum did attend to school, Ten usually got much more bored and went to meet Lum into the school, which usually results to disaster for whole class, excluding Lum herself of course. When Ten accidentally burned Lum's hand knitted scarf, he was afraid that Lum hated him. He was too afraid to apologize and when he did, Lum who was practicing to be angry for Ten, made him think that Lum actually did hate him. He later apologized of course and Lum admitted to herself that she couldn't get too mad for Ten. 'Moroboshi Ataru' Ten constantly fights with Ataru until the end of the series and often breathes fire on him. They started fighting when Ten first arrived to Earth. Ten told him that Lum is too good for him and breath fire on him. Ataru has since then used frying pan few times to knock him out and block his fire attacks. Ten seems to hate Atarus flirtatious attitude towards women (especially in case of Sakura and his own mother). Due to this kind of relationship, Ataru calls Ten "Jariten" instead of his real name. Ten is usually around to either spy on Ataru's doings for Lum or to see when she electrocutes him. Sometimes Ataru and Ten act friendly toward each others, but it's rare. When Ten has some difficulties using his skills or his mother is visiting him on Earth, Ataru uses all opportunities to get payback on him. 'Ten's Mother' Ten is afraid of his mother, because of her career as an fire-fighter and strict attitude towards pyromaniacs. Ten seems to hide his ability to breath fire when she's around, giving Ataru a lot of opportunities to bully him around with the fire-bell, that can call her directly to the bell if she's still visiting in Earth. Tens still cares and appreciates his mother as he acts like an innocent toddler around her and gets mad when Ataru is flirting with her. 'Kotatsu-neko' Ten and Kotatsu-neko are close friends. They met at staircase of Moroboshi residence and Ten probably liked his way of not letting Ataru enter downstairs. After that they are often seen spending some time together, even though Kotatsu spends more time with Tomobiki high school's Principal and Cherry. 'Sakura' Ten has developed some romantic feelings toward Sakura, even going so far to ask her for date and "expose their naked selves". Sakura rejected this many times as she was a priestess and too old for him. Even after rejection after their first and only date, Ten was heart-broke but still showed to appreciate Sakura almost much as he appreciates Lum. When Ten thinks Lum hates him, Sakura was only person he could count on. Ten also gets mad if Ataru tries to flirt with Sakura, showing that he hasn't given up on some of his feelings. Speech Appellations Quotes *''"Lum, you'd be better off if you dumped that idiot!"'' *''"It's obvious that Lum is too good for you!"'' *''"What's that look on yer face? Is that how you look at folks coming all the way from beyond the galaxy?!"'' *''"You disgusting slimeball!"'' *''"Hey... HEY YOU. Answer when somebody talks to you. Eh, maybe it's too much to ask. Tomorrow you're going to get married to that woman, but it's more like a condemned man's last night, isn't it? Even an idiot like you can understand that, well good riddance. This is your own punishment for mistreating Lum, the inevitable consequences for your prior misdeeds. It's good that for the rest of your life you'll be chained to that girl. Better for Lum, better yet for the entire universe. I hope you're miserable. I hope you're suffering. I hope you're sad. Poor Lum felt the same way about you. YOU DISGUSTING SLIMEBALL. That's all I have to say, good night."'' Trivia #For some reason, Ten speaks with an Osaka dialect. #Ten is often referred to as (by girls) or (by guys). #He is often used as a flame thrower by others. #The Baby Cosplayed Him to the "Kleenex" Commercial. References #Tomobiki-cho, The Urusei Yatsura Website. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Oni Category:Aliens Category:Lum's family Category:Kids